East of Eden
by Sweet-rush37
Summary: Woodrow's troubled sister comes to stay for awhile and teaches everyone at the morgue a valuble lesson in life.
1. Phone calls

Disclaimer: I know this may come as a surprise to you all but I don't own any part of Crossing Jordan, in fact, I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 1: Phone Calls  
  
Note: this story is just for fun, I'm writing as I go along; stop me if it's boring.  
  
I pulled up in the morgue's white ford explorer; the pavement was soaked from the recent rain that had fallen two nights before. Sky was indigo, not a cloud in the sky, a light sea breeze floated threw the air mutedly, leaving the scent of salt and fish from the harbor.  
  
"Morning Jordan" Detective Hoyt was already standing behind the school-bus yellow police tape, a clipboard lodged in the crook of his arm. He held up the tape so it would be easier for me to duck under.  
  
"What do we have?" I asked looking at the body that was lying face down on the pavement. She was still a baby, seventeen maybe, her hair was toffee colored, skin, like milk, eyes, open and rolled up inside, they were grey, like the ocean on a stormy day, she was a normal punked out kid, in her plaid miniskirt, studded belt and plain white tanktop.  
  
"Elisabeth O'Malley, sixteen, reported missing last night by her parents." There was something in his voice, something indefinable that I couldn't put my finger on, something approaching sadness. His phone rang, interrupting his filling me in.  
  
"Hoyt" his face contorted into a look of annoyance, then to surprise "What? No, Mom, I'm not her babysitter, I have a job! Mom, yes Ma'am." With that he shut his cell phone, and looked at me with an angered look, I was startled.  
  
"I'm guessing that was mommy?" I asked sarcastically, giving him a lopsided grin.  
  
"You up for a trip to Logan?" he looked around irritated, I was suppressing all of the sarcastic retorts about his mother calling him, and I held the laughter that tickled my throat.  
  
"I can get Peter to take her to the morgue, why?" he gave me a sideways look.  
  
"I get to go pick up my juvenile delinquent sister from the sister from the airport, apparently she ran away last night, said she was coming here." I sighed and walked to his black escalade that he called his car, without another word I fallowed him, all I could think was 'I didn't know he had a sister.'  
  
When we pulled up to the gate Woody looked around either frantically or crossly. He parked, and got out, I fallowed, watching his muscular frame as he searched the inside of the terminal, it was packed with people of every color shape and size, it would be a miracle if he found her.  
  
"So Woodrow, you never told me you had a sister." I asked, out of breath and struggling to keep up, before he could answer his cell phone rang again, sharp and metallic sounding.  
  
"Hoyt!" he announced, I leaned in, hoping to hear the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey, Wood, guess mom told you about the plane ride." His face turned livid.  
  
"Wear on god's green earth are you?" he shouted, a few bystanders shot him a look, he was totally consumed with yelling at his cell phone, I stood back now, afraid of what Angry Woody might do, I had always known the Sweet Woody.  
  
"Okay, meet me out front." He slammed his cell phone shut and looked at me. In the white Florissant light, his eyes looked bluer than ever, he ran a nervous hand threw his hair and turned his attention to me.  
  
"Okay, sorry Jo, just, this was a little unexpected, she's always pulling stunts like this." I smiled, and crossed my arms in front of my flat tummy.  
  
"So?" I asked as he began to walk away, he stopped a few feet in front to allow me to catch up. "So what?" he asked as if he hadn't of blown up.  
  
"So, are you going to fill me in on this mysterious sister?" he smiled, I was happy about that. "Sabrina Hoyt, seventeen, sarcastic and mean as hell, although you can't blame her, she's been through a lot. She was diagnosed with cancer three years ago. it went into remission last year, and it appears that she is going to be staying with me for a few days, which by the way was not my idea. Apparently, she and my lovely mother had a fight that started world war three and she took off, left mom a note that she was coming to stay with me... no matter how much she dislikes our mom, every time she runs away, she tells her that she's going somewhere, doesn't like ma to worry."  
  
"That's different, if I ran away, I wouldn't tell my father wear I went..." he laughed, a raspy, full throated laugh.  
  
"Brina's different," he stated matter-of-factly "that's what you're about to find out." Standing by the car was a thin girl, wearing black converses, jeans with a studded belt and chain, and a black AC/DC shirt that was fading to grey, her eyeliner was dark, and framed her icy blue eyes, plain lip gloss made her lips glisten, her hair fell to the small of her back, light brown, yet the tips were dyed blood red she reminded me of are Vic, something in her eyes, something stormy.  
  
"Hey Woodrow this you're new girlfriend?" she asked sarcastically, smacking her gum.  
  
"Jordan Cavanaugh, this is my sister, Sabrina Hoyt, Sabrina, this is Jordan Cavanaugh, My CO-WORKER." He emphasized, she let out a indelicate, unladylike snort and hopped into the back seat, wear her faded blue backpack and a black guitar case covered in stickers was already placed.  
  
"This is going to be fun," he whispered to me sarcastically before sliding into the drivers side, I stifled a chuckle and slid into my seat preparing for the long ride home.  
  
Footnote: I know this wasn't much, but the whole Sabrina thing will tie into a case I promise; I hope my grammar is a little better in this story, Thanx Luv, Jenna 


	2. Massachutes state medical exsamiers offi...

Chapter 2: Massachutes state medical examiers office  
  
Summary: Sabrina turns a few heads at the morgue.  
  
Woodrow's POV  
  
I drove down the interstate, my temper calming; Sabrina put on her head phones and looked out the window. I remembered the day she was born, 34 hours, that's was all my mother needed, back then she was a single mom, two kids, working two jobs, the last thing she wanted was a stubborn, self righteous daughter, who preferred playing baseball rather than Barbie's. I guess that comes with having two older brothers, I guess Cal and I were to blame for the boyishness of Sabrina, who in the last three years had become a Avirl Lavigne look-a-like, punked-out brat that didn't talk much and when she did it was a smartass retort. I guess that the cancer did something to her; she used to be happy, funny, and bright. I guess Jordan saw me glance at her threw the rearview mirror, she chuckled.  
  
"She's just charming Cowboy," she stated, "she looks nothing like you." She added as an afterthought.  
  
"We have different dads," was all I said simply, hiding the pain that welled up inside of me. I had never mentioned a lot about my home life in Kewaunee to Jordan, I hoped she would leave the subject alone. I hoped to high, it was Jordan, she couldn't leave anything alone.  
  
"You do? I always pictured you with the all American family, you know, apple pie and ginger ale, two story houses and parents that have been happily married for thirty years, 2.5 kids and a big golden retriever named Tucker, oh, and a big oak tree in the backyard..."  
  
"Okay Joe, I get the idea." I said a little snappishly, she just smiled and looked out the window.  
  
"Hey Opie," Sabrina said pulling off her blaring headphones.  
  
"Yes Sabrina?" I mumbled, Jordan smiled.  
  
"Opie? I was always partial to Farm boy myself." Jordan said with a wink  
  
"Princess Bride huh, rock on." She threw Jordan a warm smile to Jordan and turned back to me. "Anyways, Wood, when do I get to see the sights huh? I'm bored." She complained.  
  
"Brina you've been in Boston twenty minutes, anyways I have a job to do, I have to stop by the morgue then to the precinct." I said checking my rearview mirrors as I switched lanes.  
  
"That's cool, you can just drop me off somewhere and I'll meet you back there." I shot her a quick but angry look.  
  
"Huh-uh I can't leave you at Kmart for longer than fifteen minutes without you playing OO7 with a bag of Cheeto's let alone leave you alone in Boston for the day... you'll get yourself killed." I muttered Jordan was stifling a laugh; she covered her mouth with a slender hand.  
  
"I have a newsflash for you Sparky, I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself." She leaned back, throwing her feet onto the passenger side headrest.  
  
I sighed as I pushed her feet off of the leather seats with my free hand. "You'll have to stop by the morgue with me, and get your feet off of the seat, that's Corinthian leather!" I muttered some words under my breath and looked over at Jordan who was pretending not to hear, I didn't Blame her, no one wanted to get in the middle of a Hoyt family reunion... not a pretty sight.  
  
"Oh" she said with a snort, pulling a magazine from her backpack and flipping threw the pages idly. The rest of the trip we were silent.  
  
When I pulled up to the morgue, Sabrina had already unbuckled her seatbelt, slung her guitar case over one shoulder and was climbing out. "So this is where they keep the dead people?" she asked staring up at the tallness of the building "Wow Woodrow... we ain't in Wisconsin anymore... this place is huge!" she exclaimed with delight, looking around at the various people and attractions that littered the street.  
  
"Oh, the excitement will wear off, believe me honey, Boston ain't all it's cracked up to be." Jordan fallowed me inside threw the revolving doors. I threw a wave to the security guard at the front desk and pushed the elevator button, when I noticed Jordan giving me a wry look.  
  
"What?" I asked impatiently, she let go of all the laughter that had been caught up in her throat.  
  
"Forgetting someone?" she managed to ask in between fits of giggles, I looked around, Sabrina was nowhere in sight. I raced back outside, nearly tripping over myself, to find Sabrina standing where I left her, gazing up at the sky, I grabbed the collar of her Black AC/DC Jacket and tugged her toward the door, she leaned backwards, trying not to fall as she stumbled backwards, I threw her in the waiting elevator where Jordan stood, holding it for us.  
  
"Damn it Sabrina Elizabeth Hoyt I do not have time to baby sit your willful, spiteful little ass, you wanna go play, do it somewhere else, I have a job, keep up." I spouted out, trying to keep my composer. She just laughed in my face, as always.  
  
"Chill Spark, no worries I'll be out of you're hair in a few days, god what the hell is the matter with you? You were normal three years ago," I should have held on to her collar, because the second the elevator chimed and the doors parted she was skipping down the hall. Looking out of a frosted window here, shaking hands with someone there.  
  
"Sabrina!" I shouted after her, giving chase leaving a Jordan doubled up and breathless with laughter, behind.  
  
Sabrina Hoyt's POV  
  
I skipped down the Hallway excitedly, stopping hear and there, just leaving enough space so 5-0 couldn't catch up. I immediately saw the 'Private' sign and stopped, allowing my wayward brother to catch up, struggling to breathe. He grabbed a hold of my arm as if I would take off the second he reached me, he knew me well.  
  
"Well?" I asked throwing him a expectant gape, pulling free of his hand.  
  
"Well what?" he asked, still out of breath.  
  
"Introduce me to you're new friends." I demanded looking around for his new girlfriend or 'Co-Worker' as he called her, yeah right, I saw the way they looked at each other, it was more they just didn't know it yet, she must have gone off to her office or something, she wasn't in sight.  
  
"Alright, I'll introduce you to the three stooges, C'mon," he took my arm and led me into a room, I guessed was for autopsies and the like, it smell like (excuse the PUN) death. I lifted my hand to my face "uh, what is that smell?" I inquired with a disgusted voice.  
  
"Formaldehyde," he answered casually, "Cleans out the sinuses, you'll get used to it." He lead me into an adjoining room, wear two, strange looking men sat, one was short, Indian descent maybe, he was holding some bug in a pair of tweezers, exclaiming it closely. The other man was tall, black hair, odd looking.  
  
"Nigel, Bug." Woody said, his voice raising an octave. "This is my sister Sabrina Hoyt, keep your finger's away from her mouth." I turned to Woody, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Hey Wood- quick, watch the hand" I held out my left hand, he gazed at it as I twirled and twisted it in different directions, then with the right, when I was sure he was paying attention to my left hand, I smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Aw!" he yelped in pain, "What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his aching head.  
  
"Being a smartass." I replied simply, turning back to the men that stood speechless, I held a hand out for them to take.  
  
"Nigel Townsend." The first one said without hesitation, smiling, then with his thick British brogue, said laughing. "Look Bug, we've finally found someone to keep Woodrow in line!" the Indian laughed and held out his own hand.  
  
He told me a name I couldn't understand, and then said simply "Call me Bug."  
  
"Why do they call you Bug?" I had to ask curiosity swallowing courtesy. He looked at me with deep dark eyes and whispered.  
  
"I like bugs." He waved a finger at a desk which was covered with books, pictures, and specimens of different beetles and bugs and butterflies.  
  
"Figures. So you like, study bugs?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
I gave him a big smile "That ROCKS, hey can a cock roach really live a week with it's head cut off?" I asked, he answered yes graciously "Ew, I've always wanted to say that after I saw that Orkin commercial, I asked Woody, but he's afraid of anything that crawls, spiders, beetles the works..."  
  
Woody cast a sardonic smile and grabbed a folder off of a desk; I had just sat down when I saw the most beautiful creature coming towards us. I stood back up "I'm guessing that is stooge number three?" I asked unable to move. Woody put his hand on my head and pushed me back down on the vinyl chair. "Well aren't you going to introduce me?" I whimpered. He smiled, I hated that cynical, howdy-duty smile, and it got on my nerves.  
  
"Hi," the guy said to Woody, I could just stare, he was wearing latex gloves and baby blue scrubs, the other two smiled knowingly and wandered off,. I managed smiled sheepishly  
  
"Hey Peter, got anything on the O'Malley case?" my brother asked casually, I cleared my throat loudly and grabbed his hand hard. He squirmed and smacked at me until I let go.  
  
"Peter," he said sighing, giving in, "This is my sister, Sabrina, Sabrina this is Doctor Winslow, a Medical examiner here." He stated loudly, trying to make his point clear. I tucked a stubborn bit of hair back behind my ear.  
  
"Hi D-Doctor," I stammered, he smiled, I like that smile, it gave me this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. "So," I tried in vain to make conversation. "You like cutting up dead people?" Damn it, why did I have to say that? Me and my mouth again, going to get me in trouble.  
  
"Sure," he said with a confused look glazed in his eye, turning to Woody, "I got time of death as Two thirty to Four yesterday morning, COD was blunt force trauma to the head, she bled out, and she was on an incline so she was hit, found where she fell." Woody nodded, looked down at the file and making a few notes.  
  
"Thanks Pete." He left, leaving me and Woody.  
  
"So, he was hot, you must really enjoy working here, hot guys, and that M.E. what was her name Jordan... you got the hots for her." I stated the obvious, his head shot up and he jabbed a finger at me.  
  
"I do not have the 'Hots' for Jordan, she is my friend, my Co-worker, not my girlfriend, but you will treat these people with respect... understand Sabrina!" I knew what to say next, I new he hated the whatever; it would totally piss him off.  
  
"Whatever." I stated obnoxiously, smiling in a mock sweetness, standing to look at a chart of Bugs that was plastered to a wall, and just as he was about to yell at me, a lady walked into the room, all lawyer looking, pretty as a picture, except that determined, hounded, you better watch yourself, expression plastered on her face, soft brown curls framed her pale face.  
  
"Detective." She said in a irritated tone, "I need you on this O'Malley case, if you wanna elope with doctor Cavanaugh do it on someone else's watch, you have work to do." She turned to leave, as she did she spotted me, looking me up and down.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked with a self righteous grunt.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I retorted before Woody could stop me.  
  
"Miss Walcott this is my sister Sabrina Hoyt, Sabrina this is A.D.A. Walcott." She looked at me like a dog that's had its bone taken away, I returned the look.  
  
"Hoyt, keep your sister in line,"  
  
"Who the hell are you to be barking orders at my brother?" I asked her, stepping up; she might scare a lot of people, not me.  
  
"I have news for you daisy duke," she said with a scowl, "I'm the A.D.A. and if I don't feel like your brother is doing a very good job I have a right to yell at him... now I will repeat myself Hoyt, get your sister on a leash before I do something I regret."  
  
"No one abuses the brother but me!" I yelled after her, as Woody grabbed a hold of me, my newly acquired enemy sauntered out the door.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Woody scolded, "You want to kill me don't you, I'm going to get fired and evicted and then I'll have to move back in with Mom and William, then, you'll be able to torture me 24/7, this was all a plan wasn't it... I'm going too- ." Before he could finish three figures filled up the door. Nigel, Bug, and Jordan.  
  
"That was Brilliant!" Nigel yelled joyously, running over to hug me. Jordan was laughing; Bug was watching the departing figure of D.A Walcott. "Love," Nigel said, a huge grin wreathed his face. "You're my new best friend!" he hugged me again.  
  
"Boy," Jordan said smiling and patting me on the back. "You must have some brass one's in those panties, no one's had the courage to stand up to the wicked Witch Walcott like that."  
  
As Nigel let go I felt, a searing pain in my side, sweat began to fall down my face, I felt hot and dizzy, the room spun, 'that's not normal' I considered to myself as I leaned against the desk for support. I could hear some concerned voices, but they all sounded so far away... I, just need to sit for a minute... I thought before feeling a extreme blackness fall over my eyes, that's the last I remember of that day.

=========================

Note: Please R&R, but be gentle, I'm still getting the hang of this fanfic thing...


	3. Old records and shattered dreams

Note: I guess you guys figured that this was coming, I made another version of this chapter, but it got erased off of my computer so I had to rewrite it, that always blows.  
  
Chapter 3: they'll be no more sorrow, grief or pain  
  
Woody's POV  
  
Jordan keeps telling me to calm down, how can I? My sister collapsed on the floor of a morgue. I guess I had lulled myself into a false state of security, she had told everyone she was fine, she wasn't, the doctor had just informed us that her cancer was back. Spread into her bones, it was inoperable, she could take med's that would prolong her life.  
  
Why her, she was seventeen, a baby, she had her entire life ahead of her. She was suppose to finish high school then college, meet someone, get married have kids, die an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not now.  
  
Lily, Jordan, and Nigel had all come along, Peter and Bug stayed behind to man the autopsies. I stared blankly at the figure lying on the bed, tubes and IV's all twisted around inside of her, she slept so peacefully, her makeup was washed away, the only remnants of her ever been 'punkish' was the red tipped hair, that was combed behind her like a halo. She looked so weak, unstable, like a china doll.  
  
"Take a picture Barney Fife', it'll last longer." She whispered startling me.  
  
"Hey," I said, tears brimming my eyes, I refused to cry though. She looked outside; snow was falling, muting all noise from the bustling city. "The doctor told me that you wanted to see me?" I asked eager to keep the subject at hand away as long as possible.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something important Wood. I've made a few decisions..." she swallowed hard, trying to mask the fear in her voice. "They were... hard, but, I've made them." She stared at the floor, "I've decided I don't want to go back to Kewaunee, I want to stay here with you... and I want to stop taking my meds, they don't do anything except prolong the inevitable, I know you might not agree, but its for the best, I promise you."  
  
I can't even describe the feelings all mixed up inside, bitter, sadness that left a hole inside me, I allowed one tear to fall down my face, her face softened. "Dear god Woodrow don't cry... hey," she smiled bravely and touched my knee... "It'll all be over soon."  
  
I felt to numb to speak, I stood up, before she could say anything else and walked out, Jordan was waiting in the emergency waiting room, reading an old magazine.  
  
"Hey," she ran over to me, "is she okay?" I stumbled over my words.  
  
"She wants to stop taking her meds, Joe, you gotta stop her, Joe please... do something?" I pleaded, my voice low, I could see her eyes turning.  
  
"I'll be right back." She whispered "okay, I'm gonna go talk to her, I'll be back..." she ran passed me, a few seconds later I heard the buzzer to allow her into the trauma room.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
I didn't know what it was about Woody that kept me with him, he was my friend, I knew he wanted to be more, but in good ole Cavanaugh tradition, I pushed him away, wanting him to be only my friend. I was scared if it ever became more, he might leave, and I would be broken.  
  
"Sabrina?" I wandered into the dimly lighted hospital room, she was staring up at the ceiling, her eyes, still that frosty blue, yet they were sadder and braver at the same time. I envied her fearless attitude, she had months to live, yet some stubbornness shone threw the pain. Something in her, reminded me of myself in a way.  
  
She turned to face me, I felt her eyes look me up and down. She was studying me, I could feel it. "you love him don't you?" she asked, her voice so soft I almost couldn't hear it.  
  
I couldn't speak, I opened my mouth to say 'define love' but no words would come, so I shut it quickly. "Sure," I said hoping that would end the conversation.  
  
"I'm not talking about the platonic, you're my best friend love. I'm talking about the forever kind of love, the love that only gets better with time." She smiled "That's good he needs it, he loves you too."  
  
"Sabrina, Woody's scared, and I need you to tell him it'll be okay cause, he wants you to take you're medication." I said trying to avoid the love thing.  
  
"When I was little, Woody had this job at the seven eleven across the street... god I musta been five or six, and I'd wait up all night for him to get home, and when he did, I'd run outside in my PJ's and meet him, then we'd go inside and he'd set me down on his bed, and we'd listen to his records all night until I fell asleep." She said to no one in particular. "He made me feel safe, now its my time and he doesn't want to except it, its my turn to make him feel safe. I owe it to him, I'm staying in Boston, and you all are going to put up with me... because the only thing I want to get out of this whole... life thing... is I want to be remembered, I don't want to be completely gone, you know."  
  
I wandered back into the waiting room, Woody was sitting on one of the god awful chair that looked as if someone puked mauve all over it, it was dimly lighted. I could hear Nigel's vain efforts to comfort him.

"Don't worry mate, she's a strong little lass, she'll be okay, they're not always right on these sorts of things you know... I had a cousin Chloe, got cancer, told her she had a month to live, she lived three years after that, and cancer isn't even what killed her, it was a bad fishing accident." I laid a gentle hand on Nigel to let him know that was enough comforting, when something caught my eye.  
  
Sabrina's guitar case, sat discarded next to her backpack in the corner of the room, slowly I looked at the various stickers that were plastered onto it. Jimmy Buffet, SUM 41, Norah Jones, The Eagles, Jackson Browne, Blink 182, Warren Zevon, Rolling Stones... everyone imaginable, all I could do was smile. It would be a long six months.  
  
Note: I might be late on next Chapter, Sorry.


	4. Weakened strength

Note: I do not own Crossing Jordan nor 'Take it easy' by 'The Eagles' that belongs to Jackson browne and (Surprise!) The Eagles  
  
_Three days later_  
  
Woody's POV  
  
"Thank you," Sabrina said to the nurse as she signed her discharge papers. She was dressed in high heel boots, tight jeans, a white spaghetti strap top, a denim jacket sat on the bed next to her. She looked considerable weaker than she had in her four days in Boston, as she stood I couldn't help but notice the sores were the IV's were. "Come on Sparky." She said brightly.  
  
"I still think you should have them wheel you out, I'm not sure you're strong enough to walk." I stated as she held onto my arm for support, she just laughed.  
  
"Woodrow, I have very little dignity left, I'm going to walk out of here no matter what." She was pale, that's an understatement, her skin was milky ashen, her eyes were sunken and hallow looking. She smiled when she saw Jordan and Nigel; she was Nigel's hero now that she had stood up to Walcott. In the past three days, Jordan and Sabrina had become close, they talked, they played scrabble for hours, I didn't even know that Jordan played scrabble.  
  
"Morning Kids, I'm on parole, who wants to throw popcorn at tourists?" she said in a cheery voice, Jordan opened the car door for her; Sabrina smiled and slid into the passenger seat. "Come on rent-a-cop!" she shouted from the car, I reluctantly fallowed and got into the backseat.  
  
Nigel drove, only Sabrina and he knew where we were going.  
  
"So" Jordan said looking out of the window at the snow along the street, all slushy and muddy. Sabrina looked happy as a clam, looking out the window singing along with the music. "Brina do you play the guitar?" Sabrina turned to face us.  
  
"Naw, I like to carry the case around because it makes me look good." Jordan threw her a bewildered look, Sabrina giggled "Of course I play." She turned back around and began to sing 'wooly bully' with Nigel. ===============================================================  
  
We were passing the entrance to the marina when Sabrina squawked "Pull over, now!" Nigel swerved the car over expertly and brought the white ford explorer to a screeching halt.  
  
Sabrina leapt out and began to run down the slick, wet sidewalk, veering past pedestrians. "Sabrina!" I shouted my voice hoarse as I watched her willowy frame disappear into the marina. Reluctantly I fallowed. As I caught up, I saw her running towards the observing deck, the deck looked lonesome, all alone, as the powerful sea crashed against the earth, hissing and shouting its fury. Ships were traveling in and out of the harbor, snow was beginning to fall, in big, thick flakes, they swirled and danced in the bitter wind. It was absolutely freezing, yet she had her arms outstretched as she ran, twirled and danced, sticking her tongue out to catch flakes on it, she bounded up and leapt onto the rail and strattled it. Watching the grey water slosh against the rocks far below, the mist was so thick we couldn't see past a few feet.  
  
"Sabrina get back here, you'll catch a cold!" I yelled catching up to her, taking off my jacket handing it to her, Jordan and Nigel reaching my side, out of breath.  
  
She ignored my outstretched hand, spreading her arms out again as a gust of cold wind blew past us, leaving the faint smell of salt and fish. "Do you feel that?" she asked, allowing her hair to fall in her face and become tangled in the wind.  
  
"What? Feel what Brina?" Jordan asked timidly  
  
"Alright Sabrina, enough, lets get back to the ford, its bloody cold out here." Nigel said wrapping his arms around himself and looking about at the busy sidewalk and street.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered looking up at the grey sky, "Can you feel it?" she asked softly again.  
  
"What?" I asked Sabrina shortly, I was very cold, I was very soggy from the mist and cross, I wasn't in the mood to stand outside, in the snow, watching the sky.  
  
"The life?" she said patiently, "I have this theory, that life is like a wheel, moving, slow but constant, you were once a baby, then a child, then a woman, we'll make our contribution, have children maybe, and one day we all will go out, like the flame of a candle, we'll be gone..." she closed her eyes and breathed in the ocean air as she did another gust of wind shot up from somewhere else... like she willed it to fly past us and out to sea. It tousled her hair gently, she swung her foot over the railing and hopped down, took my hand as we made are way back to the ford.  
  
A couple of hours later  
  
Sabrina's POV  
  
"Where the hell are we?" I demanded from my brother, he had that silly grin plastered to his face, I knew he was happy because he had solved that O'Malley case, she was murdered by her boyfriend, brought him in for questioning and he confessed.  
  
"Somewhere," he replied mysteriously, pulling the handkerchief off of my eyes. We stood in front of a bar; it looked clean and respectable, like a place businessmen would come for drinks after a big conference.  
"Sparky, you do know that I'm seventeen right?" I inquired derisively; he smiled and opened the door. Their stood Nigel Jordan by the pool table, Doctor Macy was talking to Walcott, they looked chummy. Devan and Lily was wrapped in conversation with Peter and Bug.  
  
"Hey all!" my brother announced are coming. The bar was dimly lighted, music played softly, it was kind of homey, well as homey as a bar can get.  
  
"Alright come all!" Nigel announced in his cherry way, god he was like a Tickle Me Elmo doll that got super glued on 'on' I liked him though, he was funny. Peter, Bug, Lily, Doctor Macy and his pet, Walcott came, soon joined by Devan and Jordan, came over to the small table. "Okay!" he declared, "Now it's time to find out a little bit about are dear Sabrina," we were all comfortably lounging around the table wear a small stack of cards sat directly in the middle I looked at it curiously, scratching my nose.  
  
We were one chair short so Jordan took a reluctant seat on by brother's lap, she sat perched on his knee, I couldn't help but smile, why do they fight it?  
  
"Alright Love, this is what you do, take the top card, read what the question is and answer it, if you refuse to answer, then we all have to take a shot." He demonstrated with his own glass of tequila.  
  
"That's a nice idea and all Nige, but I'm underage and my brother is a cop, he also happens to be sitting right here."  
  
"Au contraire' my sweet!" he said "Ginger ale, you're the designated driver!" he said brandishing a green soda bottle of the liquid.  
  
"Alright." I said licking my finger as I picked up the top card. "If you could do one thing over again what would it be?" I thought for a moment, twirling a strand of hair around my thin finger. "uh, oh, jeeze, this is a hard one. I'd probably rethink coming here with Sparky if I had known I would be up for a game of twenty questions, what is this like a sick initiation? Do you realize how much therapy you people need!" I exclaimed jokingly, picking up the bottle and taking a swig, everyone else fallowed suit.  
  
Three hours and a minivan of liquor later, everyone was complete drunk, and having the time of their lives, all except Walcott, who every time our dear Doctor Macy looked away gave me a evil glare, I of course was forced to return the jeer, she didn't intimidate me one bit.  
  
"Next!" Nigel slurred, and I picked up the card, "If you could do one thing that you've never done, what would it be?" I once again turned on my thinking cap, and finally said a little shakily "I've never fallen in love." I said softly, everyone suddenly became still, I suddenly felt a rush of anxiety, all I could do was blink.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Renee' said, shattering the silence, and stood, people parted to allow her past,  
  
when she reached me I muttered "woof." Softly, everyone watched her walked off.  
  
As soon as she was safe away, behind the bathroom door the table erupted in laughter, all except Garret, that had an annoyed expression plastered to his face, "Sabrina, that's my girlfriend and I'd appreciate it if you leave her alone, at least around me?" I nodded.  
  
"I can do that Doctor M, now, who wants to hear 'The Eagles' huh." I stood brandishing a couple of quarters.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
I felt uncomfortable sitting on Woody's lap, it felt right being in his arms, he was warm, like a chair next to one of those old fashioned stoves, all buttery and soft warm. Sabrina announced that she was going to the jukebox, everyone got up to finish whatever they were doing, before we were interrupted by Nigel's favorite game. I was forced to grin when I heard the song Sabrina chose. 'Take it easy' by The Eagles  
  
_I'm a running down the road Trying to loosen my load I got 7 women on my mind  
  
4 that wanna hold me 2 that wanna stone me 1 says she's a friend of mine  
  
Take it easy Take it easy Don't let the sound of your own wheels make you crazy  
  
Lighten up while you still Can Don't even try to understand Find a place to make your stand And take it easy  
  
Well I'm standing on a corner in Winslow Arizona Such a fine sight to see It's a girl my lord In a flat bed ford Slowing down to take a look at me  
  
Come on baby Don't say maybe I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me  
  
We may lose And we may win We will never be here again Open up I'm climbing in So take it easy  
  
Well I'm a running down the road Trying to loosen my load Got a world of trouble on my mind  
  
Looking for a lover That won't blow my cover She's so hard to find  
  
Take it easy, Take it easy Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy  
  
Come on baby, Don't say maybe I gotta know if your sweet love is save me  
  
Oh, we got it easy We ought to take it easy.  
_  
They way she swayed to the music; I knew she took it to heart, she wiggled and shook, her eyes were closed, her tan midriff showing slightly threw her shirt because her arms were raised. I looked over to Woody, who was talking to Bug about the O'Malley case, I shook his shoulder and looked at him up through my eyelashes. "Look at her, she's so happy." I said amazed, if I had found out that I was dying I would have locked myself inside of my house and then put a bullet in my head.  
  
Then it hit me, I knew we were similar, both sarcastic, both smart, both hurt or troubled by are past, But she wasn't running away, she was facing this cancer head on, even though in the end it would cost her life.  
  
"Yeah," Woody said softly, suddenly my problem with Woody didn't seem so bad. I mean she was facing hell, and I was scared of a simple relationship with Woody, I man that adored me.  
  
"Hey Woody?" I said before my courage could fall through  
  
"Yeah?" he asked not really paying attention  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
Sabrina's POV  
  
I had driven Nigel, Bug, and Peter all home, they were completely shit faced (excuse my language), Lily and Devan had wandered off, as did my wayward Sparky and his girlfriend. Garret and Fido were caught making out in the corner and sent home by Joe, the temporary bartender. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and gave out a long sigh of exhaustion. I slowly stood, stretching for a moment. I shivered, it was dark, I had always been afraid of the dark. I walked toward the stairs to Woody's Building, Mom was shipping my stuff up, after a long heart felt talk with her, we negotiated me to stay with Woody for three months, then with her, she kept breaking down on the phone when I told her I wanted to be buried in Cape Cod.  
  
"Honey, why?" she asked between sobs,  
  
"Because, I've spent seventeen years there mama, and ever since I could walk I've been trying to get away from it, I don't want to spend eternity there, its depressing."  
  
Now I walked slowly toward the building slowly, I felt the weight of the world was on my shoulder, my own personal prison, I was walking threw the world alone. In the words of the eagles 'it's hard to tell the nighttime from the day.'  
  
The streetlight flickered, it casted an eerie glow to the ground, creating shadows, I opened the door with my key that Woody made for me. I locked it, looking at the elevator and relented, I needed the walk, stairs would do me good.  
  
But before I could reach the fifth step, I felt hot tears falling down my face; my bottom lip trembled as gasps caught in my throat. I leaned against the railing for support but slowly I slid to a seat on the step, now gripping the support of the railing. I cried, I cried for my mother, my father, my brothers Cal included, and I cried for myself. I was so scared, the fear was constant, It was my jailor, it fed off of my strength, slowly weakening my resolve that I was going to let it take me over.  
  
"I'm going to shrivel up and die." I whispered between sobs, and in the end I couldn't move, I just sat where I fell, silently sobbing. Like a rose I was going to wither, and soon I'd be forgotten. The alone is what scared me, like I had always wondered why I was scared of the dark, it hit me, because in the dark I was alone and venerable.  
  
"I don't want to die alone... Please, I don't want to die." I whispered to the ceiling, to god, whoever was listening, I begged that night, I pleaded for my life that night on those grimy stairs, letting my tears fall free, like a chunk of my heart was falling away.


	5. Drifting in a state of consiousness

Disclaimer: I know how much you all like a good surprise so, I don't own Crossing Jordan. SURPRISE!!!!  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
Woody and I sat on a discarded wooded crate in the ally, in a comfortable silence, he gripped my hand softly, petting it, like assuring him self that it was real. I could see in the faint street light illuminating from the mouth of the ally. A gust of cold wind came by, softly, I leaned into him for warmth, he smelled good, like soap. Moonlight fell from the velvety night sky and gathered in puddles on the grimy pavement.  
  
"So Farm boy, your okay right?" I asked timidly, I mean his sister was not only diagnosised with cancer; she was driving him into the ground. He gave out a long, shuttering sigh, and rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm as right as mail." He stated, I wasn't convinced  
  
"I think she's great, she's so strong, I wonder how she does it." I asked, wrapping an arm around his neck. He seemed to stiffen under my touch, more than likely from surprise, then he relaxed, and leaned into me for support, laying his head on my shoulder.  
  
"This is a great view." He announced dully, setting his chin on my shoulder to look at me. I looked over to the building directly in front of us, it was dirty brick with graffiti covered door, and broken windows, it surely wasn't the most spectacular view.  
  
"Oh, really?" I asked, tapping his nose playfully, "and what makes it so great." He didn't hesitate, he pulled me to him, slipping his hand across my cheek, took my lips in his. It was slow, almost too slow; he nibbled hungrily on my bottom lip, before his tongue explored soothingly, it wasn't rushed or anything, it was three years of built up attraction, but it was also something else, something spiritual about it.  
  
When we broke apart, he caressed my cheek and whispered "You." I smiled, touched by his display of affection. After that one kiss, he stopped, and was just looking at me. I looked up, the clouds were breaking apart, reveling a sparkling, silky sky all done up and glittering sky. I smiled at the irony of it.  
  
For a minute, he studied me, closely, it was kind of weird. Then his eyes fell to the ground, and he patted my hand tenderly, like it was a kitten, he looked incredibly child-like and innocent. Funny I had never found innocent attractive before.  
  
"You know, I noticed you before I even met you." He stated so soft I could barely hear him. I was silent, encouraging him to go on. "I was at Starbucks, you know, the one across the street from the morgue, getting a latté' with extra sugar and cream, when you came out from the building. You were wearing a gray sweatshirt, and addidas jogging pants, your hair was pulled back." His eyes told me something that I noticed long ago, but was always too scared to admit to myself. I loved him. And he loved me; I could feel that familiar fear rise in my throat. I wanted to run, before he was hurt, before I was hurt, but I couldn't move. My legs were numb, this giddy feeling started up in my chest, I couldn't move.  
  
"Woody, I think I love you." I whispered, barely perceptible. "God, I'm an idiot, Woody, I'm no good, I don't like to cook, if you brought your kids over, be prepared to pay a shrink, I can't handle feelings like this, I haven't loved, not the way I love you. I- I can't describe it, its different." His reaction was different than I expected, he chuckled.  
  
"Jordan Cavanaugh, do you think I care if you don't like to cook or if you scare kids? I may be naive Jordan but I'm not stupid. I knew what I was getting into with you, I like you just the way you are, stubborn, difficult and obnoxious!" he joked, I punched him in the arm playfully.  
  
"I'm serious Hoyt." I said in a mock-wounded voice  
  
"So am I Cavanaugh." He whispered, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
When I walked up to my building, I saw my lights were on, Sabrina was home, I crossed my fingers that the place was in one piece.  
  
"Hi Cupcake, how was the date?" she asked, unconcerned with wear I had been.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked, she didn't look up from browsing channels on the TV.  
  
"Oh come on Romeo, I know where you were, and I know what you did." She said in a mock-scary voice. She was in her pajama's purple, probably the only girlish color she owned. All wrapped up in blankets and pillows on my couch in front of the TV, I was just about to kick her off and tell her she had a TV in her room, which was made up of room dividers and a roll out bed, when I noticed sweat dripping off her forehead.  
  
"Sabrina?" I whispered cautiously, touching her forehead, she was hot to the touch. "Sabrina?" I said again, she swatted me away and squirmed out from under the covers.  
  
"I'm fine Opie" she said uncomfortably, it never ended, when she liked me I was Sparky, when she was frustrated I was Opie, "the doctor told me that if I got a fever to take a Tylenol, and it'll take care of the pain." I thought for a moment, she stood, watching me, gauging my reaction, waiting for a response.  
  
"And did you take a Tylenol?" I asked accusingly, she shivered, that was answer enough. "Damn it Sabrina, why the hell aren't you taking it, huh, why are you torturing yourself?" I took her head in my hands "Sabrina" I whispered softly, tilting her chin up, her reserved blue eyes declined to meet mine, her lip quivered, yet she held fast, she would not cry, at least not in front of me.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this now." She said pushing me away and walking off, her paces even but quick.  
  
"I think now, is the time for now." I said  
  
"You think Larry King has one pair of suspenders that he wears for the show, or like 14 million identical pairs?" she asked trying to elude the subject.  
  
"Damn it Sabrina, stop being so damn headstrong, I get enough of that with Jordan, it's enough that I have to fallow her around making sure she doesn't die." I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw the fleeting look of pain that past over her clammy face when I spoke those words. "Swallow you're pride Brina, and take the damn Tylenol, please." I whimpered, she looked ashamed, but I knew that she would play it off  
  
She picked up a box of Thai food that was sitting on the coffee table, attempting to straighten up a bit. "Yeah well, I'll be out of you're hair in a few months." She whispered her voice trembling, she ran, Thai box in hand and picked up her guitar case, heading for the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" I asked softly as she opened the door.  
  
"Somewhere, I'll be back, don't worry about me." She said, then she turned back to me, looking me straight in the eyes. "Oh and by the way Opie, YOU SUCK!" she shouted throwing the box of Thai in my general direction, it hit my head with a pathetic thud, then came the distinct sound of her slamming the door.  
  
"Well that went well." I said, wiping a noodle off of my work suit.  
  
Footnote: Sabrina does sing in the next chapter! And I think the song fits well. 


	6. You were meant for me

Disclaimer: I don't own 'You were meant for me' that belongs to Jewel, and 'Come home for Christmas' belongs to Aaron Neville  
  
Sabrina Hoyt's POV  
  
I wasn't sure where I was going, I didn't care, all I new was I was tired. I rubbed my eyes, the way a five year old would when he's sleepy. I felt the life all around me, I felt it in the air, I saw it when I looked at a skyline, when I saw children walking to school, when I saw an elderly couple walking in the park. I clutched my guitar case as if it were the Holy Grail. That guitar was my friend, he listened when I spoke, he never left, he never got sick, and he never died. Great, now I know how much therapy I need, I'm referring to my guitar as if it were alive, I need help.  
  
I can't help feel angry at Woody for what he said, but another part of me relented, he was my brother, my friend, and God knows, right now I don't have too many of those left. I walk down the street, my head down, brushing past people as I walked, not sure of myself, weak and alone these were all new feelings, I tried to look up but found that tears blurred my vision, I felt them drip off of my soggy chin, hot and salty.  
  
I sometimes found myself drifting, like a bottle in the ocean, away from existence; I would be easier that way, to just melt into a different form. It wasn't that easy though; the pain was always throbbing dully through my body, into my bones. I try to move but there is always something blocking my way. All of the shops downtown was lit up, Christmas would be here soon, the garlands that were wrapped all around the street lamps told me of it. Something brought the dull pain to my heart, It was my last Christmas, I had taken all of the others for granite, wanting more, wishing for more, when I never stopped to think, it was enough.  
  
"Child?" a man asked as I past him, I stopped suddenly, startled by the raspy voice that spoke out. "Change for the homeless?" he asked pleadingly, I felt a rush of guilt as I saw the tall, black robed man, his white collar stiff.  
  
"Oh sure," I said softly, dipping my hand into my back pocket for a dollar bill, when my hand had found what it was looking for, it deposited it into the red tin bucket. I began to move on when he said.  
  
"God be with you." I stopped suddenly, turning quickly I walk toward him.  
  
"Why would you tell me that?" I asked "Why would you ask God to be with me, when I'm a complete stranger? Huh Father? Why?"  
  
"You're Catholic aren't you." He said with a wide smile  
  
"I used to be," I said confused "how'd you know?"  
  
"Most who aren't Catholic call me reverend, you called me Father." He said softly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You look as if you have lost your way young lady, I suggest looking deep in your heart, there are no problems, only solutions."  
  
I smiled at him gratefully and moved on my way, I wasn't even sure what that meant. Suddenly I stopped, I was standing in front of store, all lit up with Christmas lights, a train moved slowly but surely around a track, waiting for a little child to claim it for its own.  
  
I sat on the cement steps, slick with snow from a few days ago, and I opened my guitar case. I petted the shiny guitar and pulled it out as if it were made of glass. Leaving the case open by my side, reveling the red crushed velvet lining. I hummed the song as I began the melody.  
  
I hear the clock  
Its six am  
I feel so far from where I've been  
  
I got my eggs  
I got my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you  
  
I break the yolks that make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
Wipe the spots up off the mirror  
Don't leave my keys in the door  
I never put wet towels on the floor anymore.  
  
Cause, dreams last  
For so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
  
I called my mama  
She was out for a walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee  
But it didn't want to talk  
  
So I picked up the paper  
It was more bad new  
Hearts been broken  
People been used  
  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
Cause it was happy  
I was sad  
It made me miss you oh so bad  
  
Cause dreams last  
For so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know that you love me  
And I know that soon you will see  
That you were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
  
I go about my business  
I'm doing fine  
Besides what would I say if I had you on the line?  
  
Same old story  
Not much to say  
Hearts are broken everyday  
  
I brush my teeth  
Put the cap back on  
I know you hate it but I leave the light on  
  
I pick a book up  
Turn the sheet down  
Take a deep breath  
And a good look around  
  
Put on my PJ's and hop into bed  
I'm half alive  
But I feel mostly dead  
  
I try and tell myself it'll all be alright  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight  
  
Cause dreams last  
For so long  
Even after you're gone  
And I know, you love me  
And soon I know you will see  
Yeah...  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.  
  
After the song was over, I looked up, the empty feeling that was in my heart had risen to my throat and now seemed so tangible, I felt like I could hold it in my hands. I was well aware of the dropping temperature, it brought ice to the window panes and made me shiver, yet I wasn't cold, I could smell the scent of warm buns and coffee from the diner across the street. I could see a waitress inside filling sugar jars while dancing to the jukebox. I smiled and glanced to a couple walking down the sidewalk, arm in arm, snuggled together for warmth, eyes tender only for each other.  
  
I wasn't sure how long I was out sitting on that step for, all I knew is when I looked up; the sky had turned a dusty pink as the sun peeked over the horizon. I stood as if nothing had happened, gingerly setting my guitar back in its case, I went over to the diner, a hot cup of coffee and cinnamon roll was just what the doctor needed.  
  
I didn't know how cold it was until my body walked over the threshold of the small, tidy restaurant. It reminded me of the roadside diners in Wisconsin, all painted in pink and red, I couldn't help but think of Candy Land. I picked out a booth in the back, and settled into the booth with a sigh.  
  
"What can I get for yah Hun?" the waitress asked, she was as pretty as a Judy Blume book, soft flaxen hair framed her caramel colored skin and entrapped big chocolate eyes. She wore a pink uniform, with a white apron and stockings, and the outfit was topped off with white high top sneakers and a gold charm anklet that was draped over her right ankle.  
  
"Uh, a Coffee and cinnamon bun please." I said looking out of the window at the street, where I had a short time ago, occupied.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, I noticed she had a soft, lightly toasted southern accent.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked a little snappishly, I quickly bit my lip, I could be so harsh sometimes, it was a weakness. Weakness there was that word again; I hated it with every ounce of my being, it made that deadened pain, that numbness become more evident, when all I wanted was for it to go away.  
  
"Well, sweetheart, you're in your pajama's with a guitar at four o'clock in the morning, and you're lips are blue." She said matter-of- factly, I sighed, "I heard your song you were singing it was pretty." She smiled sweetly, as she poured a cup of coffee and set a steaming cinnamon bun on the paper placemat in front of me.  
  
"Thanks." I said, as she went off to wipe down the counter. A Christmas song by Aaron Neville was on, 'Come home for Christmas' I sang along quietly, picking at the frosting of my bun.  
  
Christmas and New Year will find you warm  
They'll be no more sorrow  
No grief or pain  
And I'll be happy once again.  
  
I put six sugars and extra cream in my coffee, that was one thing Woody and I had in common, we liked are coffee the same. After taking the last sip, I got up, threw some money on the table. It was almost Five Thirty, Woody would be at work, I should go apologize, something he would appreciate, it was me, Sabrina Hoyt, I never apologized not ever.  
  
I walked down the hallway of the morgue, it was bustling with people as usual, I passed Garret on the way in, he looked a little disheveled but otherwise he had the same pissed off look glued to his head.  
  
"Morning Doctor M." I said being as cheerful as humanly possible. "Where can I find my badly behaved brother?" I asked throwing him a lopsided smile.  
  
"In the break room with Jordan." He said, looking down at the file, as I passed Nigel and Bug's adjoining office, I hit the door frame with my palm.  
  
"Hey Bugman, hey Nige." They smiled and waved. Peter was in Autopsy, arguing with Devan. "Hi you guys!"  
  
"Hey Brina!" the shouted in unison, when I reached the break room. I stopped short in my tracks, I swear, I love my brother, but he is an idiot. He was sitting on one of those swivel chairs, balancing a spoon on his nose.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you?" I said evenly, when he heard my voice he jumped, nearly falling off of the chair backwards.  
  
"Uh, Hi Sabrina, waz up?" he asked nervously, I set my guitar down and looked at him, he looked tired, untidy, not like the brother that had left Wisconsin.  
  
Jordan was leaning in the corner, sipping a cup of coffee, she looked good, the circles under her eyes were gone, for once she didn't look like a ten year old trying to escape from her past.  
  
"Listen Sabrina about last night-"  
  
"Shut up, Sparky, its already forgiven." I stated holding my hands out for a hug. He enveloped me in a warm hug, and was out the door, going to work more than likely.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
Sabrina looked tired, dark now circled under her eyes. She was pale, sallow looking, in the past five days it looked as if she had lost thirty pounds, thirty pounds she couldn't afford to lose in the first place.  
  
"Sabrina, no offense but you look like hell." She smirked, I noticed that one thing hadn't changed; she still had frosty, clear blue eyes, fair as the Atlantic on a spring day. She was wearing her lilac colored PJ's, she just looked, tired.  
  
"Yeah, well, cancer will do that to you." She laughed as if she was joking, the look in her eyes told me a different story.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, sitting, I was concerned, I was more scared. There was something about Sabrina, some air of hope, that drew everyone to her, it was the sparkle in her eye, the spring in her step, the spring in her soft steps was gone, and that twinkle, it would soon fallow.  
  
"Woody's a good brother." She stated, almost in tears. "I haven't been the best sister, he's persistent and protective, I'm headstrong and spiteful, we're like oil and vinegar, we just don't mix." She gave a long shuttering sigh and put her head in her hands. "The lights going out, I can feel it, its dimming, I should just turn my face away from it, and die." I was taken back by her candor, she couldn't give in.  
  
"Don't you dare Sabrina Hoyt; you are too stubborn and sarcastic to die just yet, your going to fight!" I scolded her, when Lily walked in, wearing a god-awful coral colored shirt.  
  
"Jordan, you're needed in Autopsy three, Hi Sabrina."  
  
"Honey, I love you but that shirt hurts like a hangover." She said, patting Lily's shoulder in a mock consoling way. She got up to walk out the door; before she did she turned back to me. "You know, I've learned a lot about life in the last four days." Nigel and Bug filled the doorway. "One thing I learned is people will do anything, not to die, their willing to do anything to keep from living their lives, that they forget that they shouldn't fear death... but the thing they should dread the most is an unlived existence." With that she wandered out the door, leaning against the wall for support.  
  
I got up to follow her; I stopped when a hand blocked my way. "I think she needs to be alone now love, leave her be." Nigel whispered, deathly silent. When we heard DA Walcott say to Sabrina somewhere in the distance.  
  
"Why the hell are you hear?" her voice was superior sounding, cold and bitter.  
  
"It certainly isn't for the sparkling conversation." She retorted, we all couldn't help but smile, as we watched her disappear into the elevator. 


	7. Vindicated

Two months later  
Sabrina's POV  
  
"Hurry up Sparky, daylight's burning!" I announced as we all walked together down the beach, Peter was hand in hand with the girl I introduced him too, the waitress from the diner, her name was Elisabeth Foster, they had hit it off almost instantaneously, for that I was happy. Jordan was up ahead of us picking up sand dollars and pocketing them. Woody ran over to her, she ran from him, leaping into the frigid north Atlantic, until she was waist deep. He followed, catching her, and pulling her towards him, locking lips with her. We all smiled when she obliged, of course, as they broke apart she shoved him, knocking him backwards into the sea.  
  
"Alright!" Nigel announced, beckoning us to gather around him. "Sabrina we all chipped in and bought you something very special for your eighteenth birthday, now we hope you'll like it, because its got to be better than that god awful chartreuse scarf Woodrow got you, and its bloody cold so lets get to it so we can all get back on the ferry and get bloody drunk." After an extremely embarrassing 'happy birthday' song at the top of their lungs. The gang led me up a embankment where at the top, looking out over the choppy waters of the Atlantic, an angel, for all to see, a little taller than me, made of cement. I walked over to it, wrapping myself tighter in my wool jacket that fell past my knees. I let out a gasp, she was so angelic, her face was upturned as she knelt on her knees, her eyes looked so real, I touched a light fingertip to her nose.  
  
"She's beautiful you guys! Really, I love her." I said struggling to keep my tears inside. Bug smiled and wrapped an arm around Lily, Garret had a silly grin on his face too, Jordan and Woody, they were watching me intently. I looked up at the sky, I had lost fifty pounds, my hair was falling out, soon I wouldn't be able to stand, but I wasn't afraid. It was calm, calm like the blue in the sky after a storm.  
  
"Well," Devan asked, pushing a hair from her eyes, and warmly smiling. "Aren't you going to read the inscription?" I hadn't noticed the inscription, I fingered each letter delicately, intending on savoring every letter. "For Brina, she's in our hearts. Forever." I looked down at the white sand; I wiggled my toes and smiled. "Nigel, will you take a picture for me?" he took my disposable camera, as I sat down on the angel, letting my bangs fall in my eyes as I leaned my head on her's, I felt a gust of wind blow past as the flash went off, tousling my hair gently, bringing with it the pungent smell of salt water and fish. I would be leaving for Wisconsin in a week, I didn't like to think about leaving my new found family, something inside of me told me that I wouldn't be entirely gone, they hadn't seen the last of Sabrina Hoyt.  
  
As we waited for the ferry, my gaze fell to Woody and Jordan, she was sitting on top of the wooden railing, Woody holding her, assuring her that she wouldn't fall, stroking her thigh gently. Bug was whispering into Lily's ear, they had been getting tight for the past few months, I knew they would spend their lives together, just like Sparky and Jordan; I saw it in their eyes.  
  
I wandered away from the group, my high heel boots making a noise on the peer, a noise I could feel in my very bones. I had learned a lot in my short few months in Boston, I found that the challenge isn't discovering new continents or finding a cure for cancer, searching for the riches of the earth would get you no where, it was the human spirit, it would triumph over all, that's the challenge, the road less traveled, the voyage.  
  
The sun was dripping down past the horizon onto someplace new, in a few months I would be gone, but confident in the fact that the sun will always rise on a new day, as bright and beautiful as the day it was created. My name is Sabrina Hoyt, I like rain, salt on my cantaloupe, my favorite color is green, and Toby Grayson broke my heart in eighth grade, I was born in Kewaunee Wisconsin, and would soon die there, but I would take it all in stride because, it's a part of me, that's who I am.  
  
One year Later  
  
Nigel's POV  
  
When I walked threw the threshold of the Pouge Mahone, I immediately saw the sign "Sabrina's 19th! First drink free!" I kissed the picture; the picture taken at the beach that day in front of the angel, Sabrina's smiling face peeking out from her red tipped hair, her eyes caught in some momentary excitement. In the end, she had never given up, and never lost that devilish gleam to her icy indigo eyes. She died three months later, in Kewaunee, Woody and Jordan were there and relayed the bad news to us one early Saturday morning.  
  
Woody never left her side; the morning she died she woke up, looked around and smiled.  
  
"Are you giving up? Its okay, you gave a fight kido," she smiled, a wide, Sabrina Hoyt smile and whispered.  
  
"It was a hell of a fight though Sparky." She swallowed hard and her frosty blue eyes closed forever, he said she looked so peaceful, as her face relaxed, and her breath left her body, she looked like she did when she was healthy, strong and vivid.  
  
Bug was leaning against the bar, hand in hand with a very pregnant Lily, Devan had her ear pressed to Lily's large stomach smiling and chatting happily. Jordan and Woody were talking to Peter and Elisabeth, who was now a part of the family. Garret was sitting with Renee' Walcott, and Abby who was scoping out a young man near the Jukebox, when Garret caught her ogling the lad, he chewed her out. Eddie Winslow came into the open door, bringing a loud bunch from the precinct. I laughed as I heard Cal Woodrow's Brother hitting on Devan, and the unceremonious sound of water in the face. Woodrow's Mother, and Husband showed up too, they sat in the back of the crowded bar listening to the sounds of a typical Irish pub. I straightened when I heard the familiar clinking of a fork against a glass as Woodrow stood on the bar for a toast.  
  
"Thanks for coming everyone, whether you knew Sabrina or not, she touched all of are lives in inadvertently, she was strong, courageous and loved life, she died young, yet she was wise beyond her years. So I'd like you all to raise your glasses for a toast, To Sabrina, may her spirit go on forever, and may she never be forgotten." We all drank to that. Then as the room was silent we heard Jordan walking to the small stage picking up Sabrina's guitar, we all turned are attention to her as she started to sing.  
  
"This is for my man's sister Sabrina, somehow she knew how to make death funny, but, ah, today it's not that funny." She said benevolently, "because she's not here, This song is called 'Take it easy' one of Sabrina's favorites, sung by the eagles written by Jackson Browne, I hope you enjoy it as much as she did." As she began to play, when she strummed the guitar, the ring on her left hand sparkled, in a few months Woodrow and her would be married, they'd go on, have children maybe, all we knew was we hadn't seen the last of Jordan and Woodrow, they were going places.  
  
Seconds turn into minutes into hours, Hours to days, days to years, years to decades, and decades to centuries. And I hope when your walking along a beach under strawberry skies, maybe with the one you love, and you wander up an embankment, you come across an angel, probably all worn and faded from the weather that has been on it relentlessly, you think of a girl who changed the lives of so many in her short time here, and you never forget her.  
  
She's in the blue of the sky and the silver of the moon, often I find myself seeing her, when I'm walking down the street after a rain, I see her playfully leaping in a puddle, or when I'm Christmas shopping, I see her strumming her guitar on a curb, her hair gently rising and falling in the wind. She taught me that death doesn't have to consume are life, it will come, when its time, and I know I'll be ready, will you? 


End file.
